La Vida Muerta De Eboni Blackheart
by Megamindluv4918
Summary: EN ESPANOL: Takes place in the universe of Bleu Leather,where Eboni,out favorite vampire muses to herself about her imminent future with Narcissa. Tome lugar en el universo de Bleu Leather donde Eboni piensa sola sobre su futuro con Narcissa. T para temas oscuros. T for darkness.


Ok, so if you Blue Leather fans are here for this story and you don't speak Spanish, get Google translate or something XD Guess what? This was really supposed to be an assignment for writing class at school. Fiction in Spanish. Right up my alley! My school is bilungual.

PARA PERSONAS QUE HABLAN ESPANOL: El escenario de ese cuento es en el universo de my otro novela en ingles, Bleu Leather. Si eras bilingue, puedes ir a Bleu Leather para referencia a Eboni, pero es OK si solo leyes eso sin referencia de nada XD ese cuento era originalmente also para mi clase de escritura en escuela. Teniamos que escribir ficcion en espanol. YO SOY BILINGUE Y GENIAL! I AM BILINGUAL AND AWESOME!

* * *

><p>La Vida Muerta de Eboni Blackheart<p>

La noche todavía era frígido y tormentosa. Ella no sabía si todos serían seguros en ese parte del jardín ahora. El viento estaba soplando a su cabello negra con rayas de gris, pero ella no daba nota.

Eboni sabía que no debería estar despierto en ese tiempo de noche. Probablemente Narcissa había arrancada los lobos rabias de sus encarcelados y le dejaron correr libres para encontrar los Rebeldes. Pero Eboni sabía que los lobos no iban a tocar a ella, porque Narcissa le necesitaba.

Eboni, la vampira de 12 años, era un traidor a los Rebeldes. Pero no quería ayudar a Narcissa no más, y especialmente no ahora que Megamente estaba un Rebelde. Eboni tenía que proteger a él y su novia ese tiempo.

Era determinada.

Eboni tenía dos secretos muy, muy malos que se escondía de los Rebeldes desde el tiempo que había la gran batalla del Dragón Negrís. Era un traidor trabajando por la malvada Narcissa… y también ella había mentida de cuál tipo de vampiro era realmente.

Su mentira había que estaba un vampiro Celta; el que no toma sangre y no come carne. Realmente, ella era era la oposito completamente. Era un vampiro Victoriano; el que toma sangre con gusto, y devora carne por la libra.

Si, era ese tipo de vampiro, pero ella no actuaba como un animal rabia. Ese mito no aplicaba a todos vampiros Victorianos. Si esa era cierto con ella, ¿cómo le podía controlar sus antojos para una sola pieza de… ardilla? ¿Cómo podía mantenerse de chupar sangre del cualquier cuello, especialmente el cuello único de deliciosa, bellamente larga, luminosa cielo azul?

Eboni suspiró. Esos tipos de cosas eran un gran temptacíon para vampiros que chuparon sangre. Cuellos eran uno de las primeras cosas que notaban en los humanos o mortales. ¿Y ahora quería chupar la sangre del hermano de Kaitoia? Era tan odiosa, y ella no quería ser ese tipo de persona… o vampiro. Ella quería cambiar sus intenciones.

Eboni recordaba el día en cuando se juntaba con Narcissa. Su mente había muy desbalanceada, porque Narcissa le había dada a Eboni tantas libras de carne fresca, y suficiente sangre para ahogarse con placer. Narcissa le había hacerse a Eboni creer que siendo malvada le trajearía mucha felicidad y prosperidad, pero en el momento en que Eboni estaba de acuerdo sin pensar racionalmente, estaba bajo un hechizo que le condenaba a una estaca a su corazón si ella fui vuelta a ayudar los Rebeldes.

Pero ahora Eboni no quería ser la espía de Narcissa.

La vampira sentó y escuchó el viento en los árboles sombríos que solamente tenían uno o dos hojas residuos en las ramas. Podía oír un lobo aullando en la distancia a la luna llena. Serían aquí la próxima mañana, así que Eboni estaría aquí en su roca hasta que vería los primeros rayos del sol en el horizonte.

Sus orejas puntadas levantaron repentemente cuando oyó un sonido familiar en los árboles muertos. Lamó sus labios de color moretón. Era un animal.

Su antojo de sangre fresca se despertó. No lo podía calmar.

Eboni levantó de su posición de sentar, y gateó como un tigre cazando presa. Sus ojos superiores en la noche vieron un ardilla de color gris debajo de un arbusto muerta.

"Ardilla… tiene sangre… ¡Y carne!" Eboni murmuró, gateando mas hasta el rodeor. Luego abalanzó a la ardilla, y lo acalló cuando lo chupó en el cuello pelusa. La ardilla paró de retorcer y chillar cuando Eboni empezó a lamer un poco del líquido rojo que derribó del cuello del pobre ardilla.

Cuando Eboni se terminó de comer todo el animal hasta que solo quedaron huesos, podía pensar un poquito más claramente. Vampiros Victorianos podían proyectar emociones y pensamientos con más facilidad después de festejar en carne.

Mientras contempló más y más de los intenciones de Narcissa, Eboni cambió su mente casi al instante. Ella realizó que NO quería ser el villano aquí. Su misión aparte de salvar la planeta era probar que vampiros Victorianos no eran monstruoso y bruto como todos le pensaron.

E iba a provecharlo cuando ella rescataré el diario de Annabelle. Narcissa le necesitaba el diario; contenaba secretos y mágica más que nadie podía imaginar. ¿Pero cuando le podía tomar el diario de Narcissa?

Eboni tragó con esfuerzo. No, ¡no lo quería hacer!

… Pero lo tenía que hacerlo. Iba a tener éxito al resulto de su progreso en salvar la tierra si lo planeaba correctamente.

Narcissa podía sentir cuando sus sirvientes hacían un trabajo para ella, o cuando no lo hacían. Sus sirvientes tenían que hacer todo el trabajo posible mandaron por Narcissa hasta que ella no podía sentir lo que hicieron no más. Eboni tenía solo un tarea para completar hasta que Narcissa no podían sentir sus acciones no más.

No lo quería hacerlo. Narcissa le recientemente había instructado a Eboni a chupar la deliciosa sangre del hombre azul, Megamente; quizás para que él se hacía patéticamente débil para que Narcissa se podía acabar con el resto de los Rebeldes, excepto por Eboni. Narcissa quería ver el "héroe" -como ella le había adresar-morir en una otra manera; una manera que era tan infame y despreciable, Eboni sentía vomitar la ardilla.

Narcissa no iba a matar al extraterrestre azul. Megamente iba a fallar por sí mismo cuando él vería todos lo que sabían y amaban ser matados primero. Uno por uno, Narcissa solía a asesinar a todos.

Eboni pensé que la novia, Roxanne, sería la última. Narcissa sabía que Megamente amaba a Roxanne más que cualquier humano podía amar, así que solo hacía sentido mater a ella y salvar el mejor para el final.

La vampira suspiró. Era completamente riesgoso, pero iba a tratar.

Sí, iba a chupar sangre del cuello largo de hermoso y cremoso piel de puro zafiro. En facto, no lo podía esperar para hacerlo, y no sentía tener vergüenza en el pensamiento.

_"Yo sabe que tú no puedes resistir la sangre de Johnny," Narcissa le dijo en voz baja y odiosa. Ella llamaba a Megamente Johnny todo el tiempo, y no sabía porque. Su nombre de origen era Syx. Kaitoia sabía eso. _

_Narcissa tomó la barbilla de Eboni en sus manos con uñas largas y puntadas y negras. "Si no chupas la sangre de él, recibes algo muchísima más peor que una estaca a su patético corazón ," Narcissa amenazó. Eboni solamente le miró con ojos dolorosos que reluctamente decían sí. No quería hacerlo, pero el trabajo tenía una esencia tentagioso, porque Megamente solo tenía el cuello que muchos vampiros Victorianos solo podían imaginar. Largo, perfecto, y tan azul…._

No tenía vergüenza ahora que recordó eso. Pero… sabía la solución. Vampiros Victorianos poseían el poder de revocar el hechizo que un mordisco ponía en la víctima si querían. Pero para hacer eso tomó tan demasiado de energía y mágica no practicada mucho, Eboni tenía una posibilidad muy alta de morir en el proceso.

¡A ella no le importaba!

Tenía que probar que era un Victoriano.

Tenía que salvar a los Rebeldes.

Tenía que tener el diario.

¿FIN?

* * *

><p>Ojala que eres bilingue. Estas curiosa de saber mas? Compra Rosetta Stone, aprende ingles, y leyes Bleu leather ahora! XD<p> 


End file.
